America Concerts 1990s
1990 May 1, 1990 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with The Beach Boys & Three Dog Night) May 10, 1990 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK (with The Beach Boys & Three Dog Night) June 15, 1990 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI June 19, 1990 Bogarts, Cincinnati, OH June 24, 1990 Westport Playhouse, St. Louis, MO July 19, 1990 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA July 21, 1990 Garden States Art Center, Holmdel, NJ July 23, 1990 Melody Fair, North Tonawanda, NY (supporting Starship) August ?, 1990 Memorial Park, Colorado Springs, CO (Colorado Springs Balloon Classic) September 2, 1990 Sky Sox Stadium, Colorado Springs, CO October 29, 1990 Taegu Air Force Base, South Korea ? (early 90's), Shooters, Cleveland, OH ?, Denver, CO 1991 February 15, 1991 Sands Casino, Atlantic City, NJ April 16, 1991 Dogwood Festival, Atlanta, GA June 14, 1991 Promenade Park, Toledo, OH (with Double Take) June 15, 1991 Peoria, IL June 21, 1991 Crown Center, Kansas City, MO June 22, 1991 Marie Irwin Bandshell, Homewood, IL June 30, 1991 Buffalo Raceway, Hamburg, NY August 4, 1991 Fort Jackson, Columbia, SC August 7, 1991 Carefree Theatre, Palm Beach, FL September 13, 1991 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH September 15, 1991 Agora Theatre, Cleveland, OH (with Odd Girl Out) October 19, 1991 Village Green Hotel, Mulgrave, Victoria, AUS October 20, 1991 Transformers, Moorabbin, Victoria, AUS October 25-26, 1991 St. George Leagues Club, Sydney, AUS October ? - Nov ?, 1991 Other Clubs in Australia November 9, 1991 St. George Leagues Club, Sydney, AUS November 10, 1991 Ingleburn RSL Club, Sydney, AUS 1992 Jan 17, South Florida Fair, West Palm Beach, FL Apr 5, Kanagawa Kenmin Hall, Yokohama, Japan Apr 11-12, Kani Hoken Hall, Tokyo, Japan May 17, Temecula Valley Balloon And Wine Festival, Temecula, CA Jun 14, South Florida Fairgrounds, West Palm Beach, FL (with The Beach Boys) Aug 1, Stone Balloon, Newark, DE Aug 14, Trump Plaza Hotel Casino, Atlantic City, NJ Aug 19, Hershey Park, Hershey, PA Sep 5, Miller Maritime Days, Milwaukee, WI ?, Peoria, IL Sep 3, Spirit Festival, Penn Valley Park, Kansas City, MO Sep 9, Pierres, Fort Wayne, IN Sep 18, The Polo Club, Wilmington, DE ?, Italy 1993 Jan 16, Trump Plaza Hotel Casino, Atlantic City, NJ Mar 16, Vinoy Park, St. Petersburg, FL May 27, Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR May 28, Coliseum, Spokane, WA May 29, Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Jun 17, Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA Jun 18, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Jun 26, Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI Jul 4, Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX Jul 22, Bogarts, Cincinnati, OH Jul 23, Pierres, Fort Wayne, IN August 7, Reno Hilton Amphitheatre, Reno, NV August 8, Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA ?, Wisconsin 1994 Apr ?, Bogota, COL Apr ?, Peru Apr ?, Ecuador Apr ?, Argentina Apr 25, Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA Jun 15, Mesker Amphitheatre, Evansville, IN Jul 9, Chattanooga, TN Jul 13, Innsbrook Pavillion, Richmond, VA Jul 29, Anchorage, AK Aug 12, Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates, IL Aug 28, Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ Summer, Wisconsin Summerfest-94, Milwaukee, WI Oct 4, Tempe, AZ ?, (Another Wisconsin concert), Wisconsin 1995 Mar 17, Gallivan Center, Salt Lake City (with John Denver & Eddie Money) Mar 24, Pompano Beach Amphitheatre, Pompano Beach, FL Mar 25, WMMO Savoir Fair of the Arts Lake Mary, FL (with Poco, Ambrosia, Orleans, & Average White Band) Mar 26, Center for the Arts at River Ridge, New Port Richey, FL (with Orleans) Jun 21, Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (with Three Dog Night) Jun 22, Kresge Auditorium, Interlochen, MI (with Three Dog Night) Jul 1, Olympiastadion, Munich, Germany Jul 11, Löwensaal, Nuremburg, Germany Jul 12, Stadhalle, Babenhausen, Germany Jul 13, Aladin Music Hall, Bremen, Germany Jul 16, Gurtenfestival, Bern, Switzerland Jul 18, Tempodrome, Berlin, Germany Jul 20, Alter Wartesaal, Cologne, Germany Jul ?, Italy Jul ?, Austria Jul ?, Canada Jul ?, Virginia Jul 28, York County Fair (Keystone National Rib Cook-Off), York, PA Jul 30, Bland's Park, Tipton, PA Aug 2, Contra Costa County Fair, Antioch, CA Aug 3, Konocti Harbor, Kelseyville, CA Aug 4, Santa Cruz Boardwalk, Santa Cruz, CA Aug 5, Whiskey Pete's, Las Vegas, NV Aug ?, New Jersey Aug, Oregon Aug 11, Swammer Park at Kimball Junction (Smith's Balloon Festival), Park City, UT Aug ?, Iron World, Chisholm, MN Aug ?, Ohio Aug ?, Florida Aug 18, Centennialfest, Morton Grove, IL Aug 19, Thunderfest, Dubuque, Iowa (with Kenny Loggins) Aug 20, Milwaukee Zoo, Milwaukee, WI Aug 26, The Big Kahuna, Wilmington, DE Aug 27, Great Adventure, Jackson, NJ Aug 29, Shooters, Cleveland, OH Aug 31, American Music Festival, Virginia Beach, VA Sep 2, Washington County Fairgrounds, Chartiers, PA (Allegheny County Rib Cook-Off) Sep 15-16, Center for the Performing Arts, Cerritos, CA (with Blood, Sweat & Tears) Oct 6, Sheraton Waikiki Hotel, Honolulu, HI Oct 7, Maui Arts and Cultural Center, Maui, HI Nov 3, Stoneybrook, NY Nov 4-5, Club Bene', South Amboy, NJ Nov 24, America's Cup Ski Race, Park City, UT Dec 2, 4th & B, San Diego, CA Dec 29-31, Flamingo Hilton, Reno, NV 1996 Jan 26, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Jan 27, Sycuan Casino, El Cajon, CA Feb 14, Fairbanks, AK Feb 16, Egan Convention Center, Anchorage, AK Feb 17, Kenai, AK Mar 8-10, Desert Inn, Las Vegas, NV Mar 12, Seven Springs Mountain Resort, Seven Springs, PA Apr 19, San Juan, Puerto Rico Apr 20-21, Valley Forge Music Fair, King of Prussia, PA Apr 26, Metropolis, IL Apr 27, Jackson, MS Apr 28, Richardson Wildflower and Music Festival, Richardson, TX May 4, Springfest, Ocean City, MD May 10, Pensacola, FL May 11, Star Lake Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA (with Steppenwolf, BTO, and ARS) May 22, Richmond, VA May 24, Zaxx, Springfield, VA May 25, South Beach, Ft. Lauderdale, FL May 26, Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC (with Carnival, The Yahoos) May 27, Long's Park, Lancaster, PA May 30, Palace Theater, Myrtle Beach, SC (with Blood Sweat and Tears) May 31, Starlight Theater, Kansas City, MO (with Poco) Jun 1, Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO (with Poco) Jun 14, The Train Shed, Montgomery, AL June 17, Deauville, France Jun 18, Paris, France Jun 20, Lehavre, France Jun 21, Rouen, France Jun 22, Portpondaudener, France Jun 28-29, Harvey's Casino, Council Bluffs, IA Jul 2, World Invitational Balloon Championship, Battle Creek, MI Jul 3, Grizzly Rose, Denver, CO (with Acoustic Food Chain) Jul 4, Konocti Harbor Resort, Konocti, CA Jul 5-6, Horizon Casino Resort, Lake Tahoe, NV Jul 7, Freemont, CA Jul 10, Red River Opry, Phoenix, AZ Jul 11, Tucson, AZ Jul 12, Star of the Desert Arena, Stateline, NV Jul 13, Los Angeles, CA (casino) Jul 14, Thornton Winery, Temecula CA Jul 19, Music in the Zoo, Apple Valley, MN Jul 20, Dane County Fair, Madison, WI Jul 21, Celebration of the Century (Olympics), Atlanta, GA Jul 23, World Mardi Gras, Indianapolis, IN Jul 25, Riverfest, Frame Park, Main Stage, Waukesha, WI Jul 26, Dupage County Fair, Wheaton, IL Jul 27, Cooper Stadium (after baseball game), Columbus, OH Jul 28, North Star Arena, Six Flags Great Adventure, Jackson, NJ Jul 29-31, Kewadin Casino, Saulte St. Marie, MI Aug 1, Freeborn County Fair, Albert Lea, MN Aug 2, Clark County Fair, Vancouver, WA Aug 3, Trans Financial Balloon Classic, Bowling Green, KY Aug 4, Harbor Music Fest, Atlantic City, NJ Aug 6, Dallas, TX Aug 7, Midstate Fair, Main Stage, Paso Robles, CA Aug 8, Newark, DE Aug 9, WFAX River Rocks Series at Town Point, Norfolk, VA Aug 10, Franklin County Fair, Malone, NY Aug 11, The Court Yard at the Mass. Museum of Contemporary Arts, North Adams, MA Aug 16, Frederick Brown Jr. Amphitheater, Peachtree City, GA Aug 17, Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC Aug 18, Walt Disney World, Pleasure Island, Lake Buena Vista, FL Aug 22, Woodlands Pavilion, Houston, TX Aug 24, Government Center, Boston, MA Aug 25, Hershey Park, Hershey, PA Aug 27?, Boston, MA Aug 27, Shooters, Cleveland, OH Aug 28?, Grange Fair, Centre Hall, PA Aug 28, Great Adventure, Jackson, NJ Aug 29, Champlain Valley Exposition, Essex Junction, VT Aug 30, Riverside Park, Agwam, MA Aug 31, Michigan State Fair, Detroit, MI Sep 1-4, The Ramada Express, The Pavilion, Laughlin, NV Sep 6, Steamboat Springs, CO Sep 7, Grand Junction Hilton Hotel Beergarden, Grand Junction, CO Sep 8, Beaver Creek Resort, Avon/Vail, CO Sep 9, Tulare County Fair, Tulare, CA Sep 21-22, Spain Sep 23-25, Luz de Gas, Barcelona, Spain Sep 27, Canciller, Madrid, Spain Sep 28, Spain Sep 29, Miller Lite Main Stage, State Fair of Texas, Dallas TX Sep 30, Reno, NV Oct 3, House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA Oct 4, Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Oct 5, Ventura, CA Oct 27, Melbourne, FL Oct 28, Clearwater, FL Oct 30, West Palm, FL Nov 1, Wichita, KS Nov 22, Torrance, CA Nov 23, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 1997 Jan 31, Sam's Town Hotel, Robinsville, MS Feb 22, Riverside County Fair, Indio, CA Feb 23, Rockin' Rodeo, Bakersfield, CA Feb 27-Mar 5, John Ascuaga's Nugget, Sparks, NV Mar 7, Palm Springs, CA Mar 8, Chandler, AZ Mar 14-22, Brazil (2 days in Rio de Janeiro) May 5, Vancouver, BC (with Vancouver Symphony) May 9, Las Vegas, NV May 10, Burns Arena, St. George, UT May 16, Porterville Fair, Porterville, CA May 18, Thornton Winery, Temecula, CA May 21-24, Shangri-La Manila Hotel (Zu Theater), Manila, Philippines May 31, Franklin Quest Field, Salt Lake City, UT Jun 1, The Hop, City of Industry, CA Jun 3, San Bernardino County Fair, Victorville, CA Jun 6, Club Caprice, Redondo, CA Jun 7, Racket Club, Coto de Caza, CA Jun 8, Summerfest, Brea, CA Jun 13, Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO Jun 14, Texas Boulder Station, Las Vegas, NV Jun 15, San Joaquin County Fair, Stockton, CA Jun 19, Pine Knob, Clarkston, MI Jun 21, Festival Of The Family, Ocean City, NJ Jun 21, The Wolf Den, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Jun 26, Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI Jun 27, Memorial Park, Omaha, NE Jun 28, Charlie Brown Park, Flora, IL Jun 29, Summer Celebration, Muskegon, MI Jun 30, Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY Jul 2, Innsbrook Pavilion, Richmond, VA Jul 3, Inlet Beach, Ocean City, MD Jul 4, Virginia Beach Superblock Party, Virginia Beach, VA Jul 5, Rib Fest, Naperville, IL Jul 6, Riverboat Days, Riverview Park Fair, Clinton, IA Jul 11, Moon Dance Ranch Jam Festival, Walker MN Jul 18-19, Bayfest '97, Oahu, HI Jul 25, Orange County Fair, Costa Mesa, CA Jul 31, Union Station, St. Louis, MO Aug 1, Cortillion Ball Room, Wichita, KS Aug 2, Roof Garden Ballroom, Arnolds Park, IA Aug 6, Midstate Fair, Paso Robles, CA Aug 8, Napa Town and Country Fairgrounds, Napa, CA Aug 15, San Mateo County Fair, San Mateo, CA Aug 16, City Hall Plaza, Boston, MA Aug 19, Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY Aug 20, Rye Playland Amusement Park, Rye, NY Aug 22, Delco Park, Kettering, OH or Fraze Pavilion, Dayton, OH Aug 23, Hemens Theatre, Elgin, IL Aug 24, Pier Six Concert Pavilion, Blatimore, MD Aug 26, Melody Fair, North Tonawanda, NY Aug 27, Starlite Music Theatre, Latham, NY Aug 30, Gilford, NH Aug 31, Virginia Oceanfront Virginia Beach, VA Sep 4-17, John Ascuaga's Nugget, Sparks, NV Sep 21, Central Washington Fair, Yakima, WA Sep 27, Loyola College, Baltimore, MD Oct 3, Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Oct 4, Maestro's, San Ramon, CA Oct 5, Gold River Raquet Club, Sacramento, CA Oct 12-19, Star Cruise, Begins in Singapore Nov 1, Beijing, China Nov 2, Shanghai, China Nov 4, Kuala Lampur, Malaysia Nov 5, Singapore Nov 6, Jakarta, Java Nov 8, Burswood Showroom, Perth, Australia Nov 9, Bunbury Entertainment Center, Bunbury, Australia Nov 11, Wrest Point Casino, Hobart, Australia Nov 13-15, Melbourne Crown Casino, Melbourne, Australia Nov 16, Wyong Leagues Club, (near) Sydney, Australia Nov 19-20, Parramatta Leagues, Sydney, Australia Nov 21, Penrith Panthers Evan Theatre, Sydney, Australia Nov 22, Brisbane, Australia Nov 23, Jupiter's Casino, Gold Coast Australia Nov 25, Wellington Convention Center, Wellington, New Zealand Dec 31, Cactus Pete's, Jackpot, NV 1998 Jan 10, Animal Rescue Fund Benefit, Walnut Creek, CA Jan 23, Prescott, AZ Jan 24, Sundome Center for the Performing Arts, Sun City West, AZ Feb 14-15, Harrah's (Spellbound Showroom), Las Vegas, NV Feb 26, San Juan, Puerto Rico Feb 28, Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL Mar 13, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Mar 14, Sandusky State Theatre, Sandusky, OH Mar 26, The Coach House, Santa Barbara, California Mar 27-28, Cerritos Center For The Performing Arts, Cerritos, CA Apr 20, Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR Apr 21, Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA Apr 22, Spokane Arena, Spokane, WA Apr 23, BSU Pavilion, Boise, ID Apr 24, Jon M. Huntsman Center, Salt Lake City, UT May 1, Civic Center Theater, Lake Charles, LA May 2, Coors Events Center, Boulder, CO May 3, New World Arena, Colorado Springs, CO May 5, Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM May 6, Convention Center Theatre, Tucson, AZ May 7-8, Twin Palms, Pasadena, CA May 12, Nagoya, Japan May 14, Hong Kong, China May 15, World Trade Center, Manilla, Philippines May 18, Taipei, Taiwan May 20, Singapore May 21, Bangkok, Thailand May 23, Amerifest Music Festival, Indio, CA May 28-Jun 10, John Ascuaga's Nugget, Sparks, NV Jun 12, Tower Theater, Fresno, CA Jun 13, The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA Jun 14, Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Jun 15, Konocti Harbor Resort/Spa, Kelseyville, CA Jun 17, Innsbrook Pavilion, Richmond, VA Jun 19-20, Shell-Trump Marina Hotel, Atlantic City, NJ Jun 26, Warsaw Ballroom Festival/City Park, Warsaw, IN Jun 27, Bloomingdale FamilyFest, Bloomingdale (Chicago), IL Jun 28, Marion Park Summerfest, Norway, MI Jul 2, Frontier Days, Arlington Heights, IL Jul 3, O'Fallon City Park, O'Fallon, MO Jul 4, Family Fun Festival at Morrison Park, Moreno Valley (Riverside area), CA Jul 5, Westfest-Silver Creek Resort, Silver Creek, CO Jul 9, Country Fest at Hickory Hill Lakes, Fort Loramie, OH Jul 10-11, Horseshoe Casino, Robinsonville, MS Jul 13, Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY Jul 16, Rock Fest, Cadott, WI Jul 18, Louisville Zoological Gardens, Louisville, KY Jul 19, Heartwood Mansion, Pittsburgh, PA Jul 23, Grizzly Rose, Denver, CO Jul 24, Adams County Fair, Hastings, NE Jul 25, Club Bene, South Amboy, NJ Jul 26, Harborfest at Breitbeck Park, Oswego, NY Jul 30, Sweetwater County Fair, Rock Springs, WY Jul 31, Benton County Fair, Corvallis, OR Aug 1, Festival, Oklahoma City, OK Aug 7, The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Aug 8, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Aug 11, The Texas Club, Baton Rouge, LA Aug 13, Bally's Belle of Orleans, New Orleans, LA Aug 14, Casino Magic, Bossier City (Shreveport), LA Aug 15, The Cotillion, Wichita, KS Aug 16, Trails West Fest, St. Joseph, MO Aug 22, Lakefest, Sheboygan, WI Aug 23, Minnesota Zoo, Minneapolis, MN Aug 30, Hershey Park, Hershey, PA Sepr 3, Feather Falls Casino, Oroville, CA Sep 4 (AM), Live Appearance On NBC Today Show, New York, NY Sep 4 (PM), Konocti Harbor Resort, Kelseyville, CA Sep 5, Las Vegas Silver Bowl, Las Vegas, NV Sep 6, Taste of Iowa, Cedar Rapids, IA Sep 15, Human Nature Release Sep 22, Tower Records, New York City, NY Sep 23, Mt. Baker Theater, Bellingham, WA Sep 24, Twin Palms, Pasadena, CA Sep 25, Twin Palms, Newport Beach, CA Sep 29, Borders Bookstore Mini Concert, Santa Monica, CA Oct 3, The Surf Ballroom, Clear Lake, IA Oct 4, Oktoberfest, Deadwood, SD Oct 5, Ranch Bowl, Omaha, NE Oct 7, Boomtown Casino, Harvey, LA Oct 9, President Casino, Biloxi, MS Oct 10, Compaq Arena, Houston, TX Oct 11, Empire Theatre, San Antonio, TX Oct 12, McAllen Civic Center Auditorium, McAllen, TX Oct 16, KOZZ Radio Listener Appreciation Show, University of Nevada, Reno NV Nov 2, Capitol Music Hall, Wheeling, WV Nov 3, Club 427, Kansas City, MO Nov 11, Santiago, Chile Nov ?, (more Chile, Argentina dates TBA) Nov 15, Montevideo, Uruguay Dec 5, Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA Dec 6, Maestro's, San Ramon, CA Dec 11, Melbourne Park Tennis Centre, Melbourne, Australia Dec 15, Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, Australia Dec 16, Australian Institute of Sport Arena, Canberra, Australia Dec 18, Newcastle Entertainment Centre, Newcastle, Australia Dec 19, Wollongong Entertainment Centre, Wollongong, Australia 1999 Jan 16, Governor Jesse Ventura's Inaugural Party, Target Center, Minneapolis, MN Jan 16, Minneapolis, MN (Fine Line Music Cafe/for Northwest) Jan 23, Radisson Hotel, Bismarck, ND Jan 30, Aronoff Center of the Arts, Cincinnati, OH Feb 5, Church Street Market, Orlando, FL Feb 7, Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL Feb 8, Beavercreek, CO (for Northwest) Feb 10-11, NYC (Supper Club shows/for Northwest) February 12-13, Lake of Torches Casino, Lac du Fambeau, WI Feb 14, Macomb Center for the Performing Arts, Clinton Township, MI Feb 25, Key Club, Los Angeles, CA Feb 26, Pechanga Pavillion, Temecula, CA Feb 27, Fox Theater, Stockton, CA Feb 28, Maestro's, San Ramon, CA Mar 5, Hidalgo, TX (Borderfest) Mar 6, American Music Theater, Lancaster, PA Mar 18, Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Center, Fort Myers, FL Mar 19, Providence Performing Arts Center, Providence, Rhode Island Mar 20, Lowell Memorial Auditorium, Lowell, MA Apr 10, Pershing Auditorium (firefighters benefit), Lincoln, NE Apr 11, Askarben (firefighters benefit), Omaha, NE Apr 12, Veterans Memorial Auditorium (firefighters benefit), Des Moines, IA Apr 13, Keil Center (firefighters benefit), St. Louis, MO Apr 16, Avalon Theater, Grand Junction, CO Apr 17, Metrocentre (firefighters benefit), Rockford, IL Apr 18, Five Seasons (firefighters benefit), Cedar Rapids, IA Apr 24, Pompano Beach Seafood Festival, Pompano Beach, FL Apr 30, Mayfest Music Festival, Destin FL May 1, Pinellas County Park, Treasure Island, FL May 14, Warner Theatre, Torrington, CT May 15, Vet Rock 99, Willow Grove, PA May 19, Soldiers Memorial Auditorium (firefighters benefit), Chattanooga, TN May 20, Civic Auditorium (firefighters benefit), Knoxville, TN May 21, Louisville Gardens (firefighters benefit), Louisville, KY May 22, Civic Center (firefighters benefit), Saginaw, MI May 23, Dane County Expo Center (firefighters benefit), Madison, WI May 24, Civic Arena (firefighters benefit), St. Joseph, MO May 25, Kansas Expocentre (firefighters benefit), Topeka, KS May 26, Century II (firefighters benefit), Wichita, KS Jun 6, Joe Louis Arena (firefighters benefit), Detroit, MI Jun 7, Bradley Center (firefighters benefit), Milwaukee, WI Jun 8, Riviera Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, NV Jun 10, Larimer Square, Denver, CO Jun 13, Auditorium, Palma De Malloraca, Spain Jun 14, Sala Arena, Madrid, Spain Jun 15, Luz de Gas, Barcelona, Spain Jun 18, Museumshof, Fulda, Germany Jun 19, Harmonie, Hielbronn, Germany Jun 20, Spectrum, Augsburg, Germany Jun 21, Muffathalle, Munchen, Germany Jun 22, Colossaal, Ashchaffenburg, Germany Jun 25, Festival of Freedom, Rowlett, TX Jun 26, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Jun 27, Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY Jun 29, The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Jun 30, Arts Council, Springfield, OH Jul 2, International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida Jul 3, Prince George Stadium, Bowie, MD Jul 4, Bayfront Festival Park, Duluth, MN Jul 5, Taste of Minnesota, Saint Paul, MN Jul 7, Ceasar Chavez Park (KSAN Listener Appreciation Party), San Jose, CA Jul 8, Yerba Buena Gardens (KSAN Listener Appreciation Party), San Francisco, CA Jul 9, Oregon Trail Days, Gering, NE Jul 10, Franklin County Youth Fair, Union, MO Jul 11, Pine Knob Theatre, Auburn Hills, MI Jul 14, The Palace Theatre, Myrtle Beach, SC Jul 15, Chippewa Valley Rock Fest '99, Cadott, WI Jul 16, Tags, Big Flats, NY Jul 17, Friar Tuck Inn, Catskill, NY Jul 18, Jamboree in the Hills Festival, St. Clairsville, OH Jul 20, Barnstable County Fair (2 shows), East Falmouth, MA Jul 22-Aug 4, John Ascuaga's Nugget, Sparks/Reno, NV Aug 5, California Mid-State Fair (2 shows) Paso Robles, CA Aug 6, Humphrey's, San Diego, CA Aug 7, The Coach House (2 shows), San Juan Capistrano, CA Aug 8, Old Tucson Studios Tucson, AZ Aug 10, Tanana Valley Fair (2 shows), Fairbanks, AK Aug 12, Wyoming Festival, Wyoming, MI Aug 13, Lady Luck Casino (2 shows), Bettendorf, IA Aug 14, Lady Luck Casino (2 shows), Bettendorf, IA Aug 15, Itchycoo Park, Manchester, TN Aug 27, Majestic Theatre, North Tonawanda, NY Sep 2, Hampton Coliseum (firefighters benefit), Hampton, VA Sep 3, Richmond Coliseum (firefighters benefit), Richmond, VA Sep 4, Scera Shell Outdoor Theater, Orem, UT Sep 10, Salem Civic Center (firefighters benefit), Salem, VA Sep 17, Leelanau Sands Casino, Suttons Bay, MI Sep 18, Casino Aztar Events Plaza, Evansville, IN Sep 24, Ocean Center (firefighters benefit), Daytona Beach, FL Sep 25, Expo Hall (firefighters benefit), Tampa, FL Sep 26, University of Central Florida Arena (firefighters benefit), Orlando, FL Oct 1, Trump Marina, Altantic City, NJ Oct 2, Trump Marina, Atlantic City, NJ Oct 8, Topsfield Fair (2 shows), Topsfield, MA Oct 9, Topsfield Fair (2 shows), Topsfield, MA Oct 15, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Oct 16, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Oct 17, Patriot Center, (firefighters benefit), Fairfax, VA Oct 18, Palumbo Center (firefighters benefit), Pittsburgh, PA Oct 23, Northwest Airlines Dinner Gala, TBA (this may be a private show), Minneapolis, MN Nov 6, Chandler Center for the Arts, Chandler, AZ Nov 12, Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, Mexico Nov 13, The Hard Rock Live, Guadalajara, Mexico Nov 20, Conrad, Punte del Este, Uruguay Dec 17, Monte Carlo Casino, Las Vegas, NV Dec 18, Monte Carlo Casino, Las Vegas, NV Dec 29, Regent Theatre, Melbourne, Australia Dec 31, WIN (Steelers) Stadium, Wollongong, Australia